Konoha FC vs Akatsuki FC
by Pika-Julia
Summary: Pertandingan bola antara Konoha vs Akatsuki .. Sebuah karya kecil dari author yg kebingungan lanjutin fanfic nya XD /plak/ Okelah, baca seikhlasnya aja :'v


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto tercintah :*

Cerita berasal dari ide teman yg saya copas dengan sedikit pengurangan & penambahan

Rate? Tau deh XD /plakk

Oke deh, enjoy~~

Gak suka ? Gomene! *bows*

-Pertandingan Konoha FC vs Akatsuki FC-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 malam dan kedua tim itupun sudah masuk kedalam lapangan yang sudah ramai dengan sorak sorai penonton pendukung kedua tim, yaitu Konoha FC dan Akatsuki FC.

"ya! kita lihat sekarang tim Konoha FC sudah memasuki lapangan !"

Sakura haruno -komentator- membuka acara persepakbolaan dengan semangat masa muda ala duo ketat Rock Lee dan Guy sensei.

"kyaaaaaaaaa ! lihat itu sasuke !"

"woooooooooaaaahhhhhh ada Neji juga !"

Begitulah riuh para pendukung Konoha FC yang didominasi oleh para wanita, FG Sasuke, dan lain-lain.

"dasar anak alay !"

"kau lebih alay dari mereka jidat" kata Ino, sahabat sekaligus partner Sakura sebagai komentator.

"lihat gayamu jidat"

Mari kita lihat gaya Sakura yang kata Ino lebih alay dari para ababil tadi. Dimulai dari bawah, sepatu high heels dengan warna pink yang menyala dengan simbol "SS 4EVER" sebagai background dengan stocking warna biru juga dengan simbol "SS" yang sangat tidak matching dengan sepatunya tadi dan mengenakan rok mini warna pink dicampur biru, kali ini ditambahi foto Sasuke dimana-mana menambah kesan "nyleneh" Sakura dan memakai kaos warna putih dengan bagian belakang dan depan terdapat gambar tomat super big size, lagi-lagi dengan simbol "SS 4EVER LOVE" sungguh nista.

"kau hanya iri Ino pig"

Sakura menanggapinya dengan cuek bebek kepleset.

BACK TO MATCH

"ya ! dan sekarang Akatsuki FC memasuki lapangan !"

Tim yang disebut Akatsuki FC itupun sudah masuk kedalam lapangan dengan seragam warna hitam bercorak awan merah. Namun dapat dilihat, tim Akatsuki FC kekurangan 1 pemain. Seluruh pemain Akatsuki FC pun celingak-celinguk. Tiba-tiba Tobi datang sambil berlari dan memeluk Deidara. "KYAAA SENPAII..TOBI HABIS DIKEJAR ANJINGGG...!" Membuat sweatdrop besar di kepala seluruh anggota Akatsuki FC kecuali Sasori yang memalingkan wajahnya karena cemburu.

...

"kedua tim sudah lengkap, mari kita lihat daftar nama-nama pemain dari kedua tim, silahkan bung ino"

"baiklah bung Sakura, yang pertama adalah tim tuan rumah, Konoha Fc !"

Prook..prook..prook

Terdengar suara tepuk kepala dari para penonton,

"ini dia daftar nama-nama pemainnya !"

-UCHIHA SASUKE 19 (C)

-UZUMAKI NARUTO 7

-HYUUGA NEJI 52

-INUZUKA KIBA 10

-AKIMICHI CHOJI 1 (GK)

-NARA SHIKAMARU 22

-ROCK LEE 45

-ABURAME SHINO 11

-SHIMURA SAI 67

-SUIGETSU 58

-JUUGO 97

COACH : Iruka

"Dan sekarang adalah Akatsuki FC !"

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Kriikk..kriiikk..krikkk..

"errrrr... baiklah kita mulai saja"

-NAGATO 69 (C)

-UCHIHA ITACHI 29 (GK)

-UCHIHA TOBI 150

-AKASUNA NO SASORI 5450121

-DEIDARA -20

-KAKUZU 8+8=8

-HIDAN 99

-ZETSU 007

-HOSHIKAGE KISAME 5

-SABAKU NO GAARA 11x11=121

-SABAKU NO KANKURO 54

COACH : KONAN

"ya ! itu tadi adalah daftar nama para pemain, sekarang mari kita lihat langsung ke lapangan !"

"yeeeeaaaaa.. ayooo semangat sasukeeeee"

Sekali lagi terdengar teriakan dari para pendukung setia dari Konoha FC, tapi dimana para pendukung Akatsuki FC? Mari kita tengok dikursi penonton yang paling pojok dan gelap, disitu terdapat sekelompok makhluk yang ternyata pendukung Akatsuki FC, terlihat dari jubah yang mereka pakai bercorak awan merah khas Akatsuki FC, yaitu 6 makhluk berambut orange yang serupa dengan Nagato dan beberapa kugutsu yang sepertinya milik Sasori Akasuna.

BACK TO MATCH

"hoy Gaara, Kankuro, kenapa lo ngikut Aakatsuki?" pertandingan dimulai bukan dengan acara lempar koin oleh wasit, tapi dimulai dengan pertanyaan Naruto

"gue dipaksa sama ntuh tuh, yang rambutnya merah, si Sasori, soalnya kalo gue gak ngikut, dia gak bakalan mau bikinin boneka terbaru" bukannya memperhatikan Kankuro Naruto malah langsung pindah haluan ke Gaara

"kalo lo ra?"

"apa urusan sama lo? Dan jangan panggil gue 'ra', lo kira gue cowo apaan?"

"judes banget lo, gue sumpahin lo gak punya alis"

"ngajak berantem lo? Gue emang gak punya alis bego !"

Naruto hanya menanggapi ajakan mesra Gaara dengan senyumannya yang membuat kakuzu merona(?).

Dan tanpa babibu lagi pertandingan pun dimulai dengan wasit Kakashi dan hakim garis Hinata.

"oke, kapten tim Konoha FC dan Akatsuki FC, jika koin yang saya lempar nanti bergambar kepala Tobi yang muncul, maka bola dimulai oleh Konoha, dan jika nanti yang keluar kepala Akamaru, maka dimulai oleh Akatsuki FC, mengerti?"

"waiittttt ! trus kenapa pake kepala Tobi? Nah Akamuru tuh apa?" tiba-tiba si pein alias Nagato protes

"anda tidak perlu protes, atau anda ingin saya cium?" pertanyaan nista wasit Kakashi mampu membungkam mulut Pein selamanya, Sasuke hanya melihat dengan tatapan kalian-absurd.

Dan acara lempar koin pun dimulai, dan yang keluar adalaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Jreng...jreng..jreng

Tettttt...teretteeettt..tetetttttttttt

Dung...dung...dung

"kepalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Tooobbbbbbbiiiiiii"

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"yeeaaahhh..kepala Tobi anak baik yang keluarr. Yeye lalala yeyeye lalala..."

Pletak !

"bego lo ! itu berarti kita keduluan dudul !"

"apa iyaa?"

"iyalah, autis lo !"

Oke, kita abaikan obrolan Tobi dan Zetsu.

...

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttt ...

Suara lonceng –ehem !- suara peluit maksud saya telah berbunyi yang menandakan hujan akan turun(?) maksud saya pertandingan yang sudah dimulai.

Suara para pendukungpun telah menggelora dilapangan yang luas tersebut, baru 1 menit pertandingan berjalan, Sasuke selaku stiker, bukan stiker tapi skuter maksud saya, ehhmmmm striker yang benar, telah masuk kedalam kotak penalty lawan yang dijaga ketat oleh Tobi. Karena Sasuke tidak berhasil menerobos penjagaan ketat dari Tobi, sasuke langsung mengoper bola ke Naruto yang kebetulan tidak dikawal oleh lawan.

"dobe bolanya !"

"yosh !"

Naruto mendapat bola dan dia dengan semangat masa mudanya membawa sang bola melewati Tobi dengan entengnya daaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn...

GOOOLLLLLLLL !

untuk Konoha FC

"woyyy Tobi, kenapa lo biarin lolos? Kenapa gak lo gak jaga?" Hidan marah-marah dengan Tobi yang jelas-jelas masih dibawah umur.

"ngapain dijaga senpai?"

Pletak ! brug ! prakk ! dorrr !

"bego lo ! jadi bek itu mbok ya smart dikit !"

Pertandinganpun telah dimulai lagi, dan sekali lagi baru 5 detik berjalan, lagi-lagi dan lagi sang play maker Konoha FC, yang baru saja mendapatkan penghargaan berupa ayam emas, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke lagi-lagi dan lagi berhasil masuk kedalam kotak penalti, dan 0,5 detik lagi akan menendang bolanya kearah gawang, namun tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, depan, samping kanan, samping kiri, atas, bawah ada yang menyandungkan dirinya sehingga membuat Sasuke terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi bagai butiran debu di kotak terlarang.

Priittt !

Yap ! pelanggaran mutlak !

"anda Hoshikage Kisame no 5 telah melanggar Uchiha Sasuke di titik terlarang. Anda mendapat kartu merah !"

Wasit Kakashi pun mengeluarkan kartu dari kantong bajunya, namun apa yang kita lihat, ternyata wasit Kakashi mengeluarkan kartu tagihan listriknya dengan sangat nista dan tidak berperikekartuan.

"maaf..maaf"

Ucapan maaf yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh wasit Kakashi, karena bisa dilihat wajahnya yang merah, entah malu atau senang, yang tau hanya dia dan Pakkun.

BACK TO MATCH

Yap ! kartu merah telah melayang, yang berarti Kisame harus keluar dari lapangan, dipihak Akatsuki Fc pun langsung menangis sambil berpelukan gaje dan berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di Konoha FC.

Naruto : dengan senyumnya yang cetar membahana, dia meloncat-loncat kegirangan

Shikamaru : tidak tahu

Kiba : terharu

Neji : keep calm and stay cool

Lee : jaipongan

Sai : fake smile

Shino : sujud syukur

Chouji :makan kripik

Juugo : merona(?)

Hanya Sasuke yang terlihat menyeringai sambil menatap tajam kearah sang kiper dari Aakatsuki FC yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Yap !

Sasuke telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan eksekusi penalti

'rasakan kau Itachi !' inner Sasuke berbicara dan Tobi mendengarnya –Tobi itu kan dukun xD-

"hai adikku yang manis, cakep, unyu kita ketemu lagi" Sasuke memandang jijik pada sang kakak yang ternyata adalah orang yang paling absurd di keluarga Uchiha

Dan.. priiittt !

Peluit telah dibunyikan dan Sasuke pun menendang bola dengan sangat keras, tanpa memperdulikan perikebolaan.

Daaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn...

Greeppp !

Itu buka suara bola yang tertangkap, tapi itu adalah suara pelukan Itachi yang memeluk adiknya dengan penuh cinta, dan berhasil membuat penonton cengo.

"lepasin bego !"

Dipeluk Itachi, bukan senang malah OOC, Sasuke merasa malu stengah mati, dia meronta bak belut yang tertangkap. Itachi pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"lo kenapa sih sas? Lo gak pengin nih, dipeluk ama kakak lo yang cakep badai?"

"najong!"

Dengan wajah memerah malu sekaligus menahan amarah, Ssuke menjauhkan diri sejauh-jauhnya jauh dari Itachi, lalu bagaimana nasib si kulit bundar kita yang tidak tahu-menahu atas kejadian tadi? Yap ! si bola kita ini melengang bebas memasuki gawang lawan, dan bisa dipastikan yang terjadi, yap !

GOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

untuk Konoha FC

...

Priiiittt...priiiit

Peluit telah dibunyikan, yang berarti babak pertama telah usai (cepett banget?!)

DIRUANG GANTI AKATSUKI

"bodoh kalian semua ! melawan bocah saja, kalian tak becus ! tim macam apa kalian ini?! Kau juga pein, kau kan kapten disini, kau harus bisa membalikkan keadaan !"

Begitulah suasan ruang ganti Akatsuki FC, konan –pelatih- terlihat sangat marah, karena anak buahnya tertinggal 2 poin dari lawan, setelah itu dengan masih menahan amarah, konan meninggalkan para anak didiknya yang sekarang masih diam tanpa kata.

"hei, ayo semangat ! ini baru babak pertama, kita belum kalah ! jangan menterah sebelum berperang !"

Sang kapten berusaha bicara –sok-bijak untuk memotivasi kawan-kawannya yang terlihat lelah.

...

DIRUANG GANTI KONOHA FC

"wah ! kau hebat Sasuke ! dan kau juga Naruto, aku bangga pada kalian !"

Teriakan Rock Lee berhasil emecahkan gendang telinga Tobi (ngapain Tobi disono?!) #abaikan

Dua orang yang tadi dikatakan hebat oleh Rock Lee, hanya tersenyum, mungki hanay Naruto, dan Sauke masih tetap memasang wajah ratanya, mungkin masih memikirkan kejadian dilapangan, mungkin begini pikirannya 'kenapa tadi gue OOC banget yah? Duhhh gimana nih? Muka gue tadi pasti absurd banget, lebih absurd dari Itachi'

...

Pritttttttttt...priiiiiiiiiiiitttttt

Peluit kembali dibunyikan yang berarti babak kedua telah dimuali. Penonton kembali tegang, menyaksikan yang bakal terjadi nanti, Akatsuki FC yang sekarang hanya ada 10 orang itu sepertinya sangat percaya diri, bisa dilihat dari gaya Deidara yang masuk kedalam lapangan dengan gaya lambaian tangan ala miss universe dengan rambut dikibar-kibarkan layaknya bendera setengah tiang.

Kedua tim pun sudah memulai permainannya, bola sekarang dikuasai oleh Akatsuki FC, yang tadinya ball possesion 99%-1% sekarang sudah 40%-60% !

Saosori membawa bola dengan imutnya, lalu mengoper ke Dei dan Dei langsung mengoper kedepan pada Pein. Dengan bangga Pein membawa bola sampai pas kedepan gawang, yang dijaga oleh Choji sambil makan kripik. Lalu Pein menendang bola dengan ikhlas, daaaannnnnnnnnn GOL GOL GOL!

2-1 untuk Akatsuki FC.

Para anggota Akatsuki pun bersorak gembira, dari kursi penonton yang paling gelap dan terpojok itu terdengar lirihan suara dari pendukung Akatsuki yang serupa dengan Pein akan bersorak, namun sebelum mereka bersorak dengan keras, mereka telah mendapat deathglare dari seluruh penonton yang ada di stadion, yang berhasil membuat mereka terdiam selamanya.

Setelah acara gaje-gajean dari Akatsuki FC tadi, sekarang kita mulai lagi pertandingannya. Menit sudah menunjukkan 82' dan kedudukan 2-1, masing-masing tim telah kelihatan kelelahan dan kurang darah(?), apalagi di Akatsuki FC yang sangat berambisi untuk menang, namun sampai sekarang belum menghasilkan apa-apa, apalagi tadi, Tobi mendapatkan tendangan pojok, bukannya diberikan pada rekan setimnya, malah memberikannya ke Sasuke yang notabene masih keluarga dekat (apa urusannya?!)

Dan Naruto yang beberapa kali melewati batas lapangan namun dibiarkan oleh Hinata, disebabkan oleh cintanya pada Naruto yang tanpa batas.

Keringat bercucuran dimana-mana, Shikamaru yang hanya diam pun mencucurkan banyak keringat, dan bisa dibayangkan bagaimana teman-temannya yang hiperaktif. Wasit Kakashi terus melihat ke arah arlojinya melihat waktu yang akan segera berakhir dan dengan slow motion, wasit Kakashi meniup peluit karena waktu sudah menunjukkan menit ke 90, daaaannnnnnnnn

Priiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt...ppppprrrrrriiiiiiii tttttttttt...prrrrrriiiiiiiiiiittttttttt

Peluit panjang telah dibunyikan yang berarti pertandingan telah selesai ! saya ulangi, TE-LAH SE-LE-SAI ! suara gemuruh penonton Konoha FC terdengar bak gempa 7,8 SR, tim Konoha Fc langsung berpelukan gaje sambil mendendangkan lagu "WE ARE THE CHAMPION" sambil meinggalkan lapangan yang penuh drama, sedangkan di Akatsuki FC yang terlihat hanyalah tunduk kekalahan

Dan pertandingan berakhir dengan KONOHA FC HAPPY ENDING, AKATSUKI FC SAD ENDING

TAMAT DENGAN GAJE


End file.
